moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hawktotem Tribe
'' "The Orcs shed their blood for us. Saved us from extinction. Now other races join them. We will join them. We are not of the Bloodhoof -- We are the Hawktotem. We look out for Hawktotem. Hawktotem are family." ~Hranu Hawktotem'' ((OOC quote from the forums: "So basically, you are in the Hawktotem's territory, they gave you a chance to leave, you didn't, you attacked, and now it's camping?" ~Valtharim)) The Tribe -- Who are we? IC wise: The Hawktotem Tribe is a Tribe of Tauren led by Hranu Hawktotem, eldest of three, in the wake of the assassination of his Father, Mother, and Aunt by Hranu's treacherous Grimtotem loyal Uncle. The Hawktotem Tribe, once a small family Tribe, has since turned into a Tribe that accepts all Tauren of any other Tribe that will join the cause the Hawktotem believe in: Unity. Duty. Protection. Unity: The Hawktotem Tribe is deeply loyal to the late High Chieftain, Cairne Bloodhoof, and followed many of his philosophies. All the Tribes were equal, no matter how much power or numbers they had. They supported the Horde under Thrall. They believed in the unification of the Horde, however are concerned over the Forsaken and Blood Elves, however reluctantly supported their addition into the Horde. Duty: Every Hawktotem has purpose. He or she has taken the path of the Brave, Mistwalker, or Sunwalker. Each also has some sort of speciality profession that he or she excels at. All of this ties into the need to support and fend for the Tribe. Protection: The Hawktotem, often called the Shields ofthe Shu'halo, have sworn themselves to the protection of the Confederation of the Tribes and to the Tauren people. The Hawktotem are dressed, trained, and ready for War almost at all times during the day and night, and are willing to give up their lives if need be. Several Hawktotem have already given up their lives for the calling, and each Hawktotem is expected to one day do so. OOC wise: The Hawktotem Tribe is a Tauren Rp-PvP/E guild that focuses on the aspects of Tauren lore that Moon Guard tends to forget or not take notice of. We pride ourselves in our good attitude towards others, our excellent RPers, our following of Lore, and the community we strive to achieve. Currently, there is no cap and no intended cap. The Hawktotem management team will support other Tauren guilds that plan to spring up with promise. The Hawktotems stance on PvP vs PvE The Hawktotem management team, in the past, has had debates on what to focus on. The original intent of the guild was to solely be an Rp-PvP guild. For a majority that the Hawktotem has been around, this has been the case. For the longest time, Hawktotem members were expected to regularly participate in PvP activites when not RPing or at RP events. While there was no real requirements on gear, members were expected to casually obtain a set of PvP gear. As of June 2011, however, the Hawktotem were taken into Baradin Hold, and changed the outlook of PvP vs PvE. While PvP still holds a large part of the Hawktotem, the officers have dedicated two officers to the "casual progression" of PvE. Most of what this entails is doing Heroics and Baradin Hold. Currently, there is no plans to do serious end game raiding. PvP wise, the Hawktotem are running 2v2 and 3v3 arena teams, formed on the member's own time. The Hawktotem also run Rated BGs, and are just delving ourselves into the content. Our main focus, however, is Role-playing. PvE or PvP will never take precedent of Role-playing. History of the Hawktotem Tribe Hranu was born and raised a Grimtotem. He spent his childhood and a small portion of his current adulthood at the Darkcloud Pinnacle. He learned everything about the Grimtotem lifestyle, and even when he turned an adult, he got the tattoos to prove to his various friends that he was a Grimtotem for life. Obviously, that wasn't the case. His Grandsire took Hranu and his family, even his Aunt and Uncle, to flee the Darkcloud Pinnacle, and get away from the grasp of the Grimtotem, so Hranu's brother and sister could not grow up the way everyone else did. The small family spent weeks out under the hot sun of the Barrens. They followed their Grandsire, out of love. They were constantly marauded by the Centaur, they fought back the Quilboar, until it was revealed, one day, that Hranu's Grandsire was following a Hawk. It was revealed when the family foudn the Bloodhoof -- In thanks, Hranu's Grandsire fashioned a large totemic weapon, carving in homage to the Hawk. The entire family pledged them themselves willingly to do whatever it took in order to prove themselves to the Bloodhoof. In the years following, their patrols were very effective. The scouted. Patrolled. Guarded caravans. Anything the Bloodhoof needed, the family did. And with that, they stayed with the Bloodhoof until Hranu's Grandsire died. The Elders, upon his death, gave him the name Hawktotem, because of the favored weapon - The giant totem he carved, in homage to the Hawk that lead them there. Hranu and his family took up his mantle, proudly taking on the Hawktotem Tribe. At first, they began as a sect of the Bloodhoof, doing much of whatever needed to be done. It was not long before Hranu's father, mother, and Aunt were patrolling the Thousand Needles... Ambushed. All three were brutally murdered by unknown assailants. Hranu, with Shaman and Braves of the Bloodhoof, investigated the remains. The Braves thought it was the local Galak Centaur, which was likely. The former Grimtotem had no love and killed many on their way into the Barrens. The Shaman believed it was the wildlife. Hranu, personally, believed it was the Grimtotem, getting revenge for their betrayal. Hranu's Uncle was believed to go insane, and disappeared early on after his family died. That gave Hranu the point of Chieftain of the Hawktotem Tribe. At first, Hranu didn't act like a Chieftain. He, along with the Bloodhoof, helped the Orcish Horde in their various endeavors. He fought on Hyjal. Helped build both Orgrimmar and Thunder Bluff. He joined the Horde agaisnt Proudmore. After most things were established, he began his nomadic life. Hranu took to the nomadic life with the belief that the old ways would once again come about. Kinship, nomads, stories under the stars, the excitement, the hunt, and living on the edge. He began to preach the old ways heavily in Thunder Bluff, Bloodhoof Village, Camp Taurajo, the Freewind Post, and Camp Mojache. He denounced the permanent settlements that had been established, and eventually gained a small group of followers. Among the followers, there were two who stood out. Azalee, a young Druid taking the path of Druids, and Hotaga, a strong, well-established Druid. While Azalee and Hotaga complimented each other perfectly, Hotaga being the strong, aggressive male and Azalee the gentle, restorative healer, Azalee and Hranu began to fall in love. Alas, Hranu had to make a pilgrimage into Feralas with two of his close supporters. They began at Camp Mojache, and began to move on the Feralas road to Desolace in order to give thanks to the Kodo Spirits that reside there. What lay in wait for them, however, would throw Hranu on the track to destiny. Near where the path comes dangerously close to a cliff, very close to the Alliance settlement of Feathermoon Stronghold, the trio found a wounded Grimtotem. He cried out for help, and his blood covered the street. Hranu and his brethren quickly ran up and began to heal the Grimtotem, when the Night Elves that were in hiding ambushed them. Since the band felt as though peace was a necessary option, they did not object to the Night Elves, being taken hostage. They were taken to Nijel's Point, where they were received by the Humans there. While the Night Elves disappeared into the night, the Humans took to their devices and began to torture the trio for information on Horde movements. Weeks upon weeks of various tortures were made in order to get Hranu and his brethren to sing. Hranu managed to escape, but his two friends, were unable to escape and died days later. Hranu returned to Mulgore, which was a welcome sight. He dragged his ass into Bloodhoof Village, where he found the most unlikely of people. Hotaga, patrolling the village. Hotaga quickly took his Chieftain in his arms in glee and happiness, healed him, and asked Hranu how his journey was... Revenge is what they needed. They moved into Astranaar, in Ashenvale, and raided it. The pair cut a swathe of destruction, which consisted of burning some supplies and killing a few soldiers. They disappeared moments after the military was alert. Back in Mulgore, Hranu named Hotaga the Tribe Champion of the Hawktotem -- First among many to come along. Hotaga was sent to recruit the willing to a war the Tauren would soon join. The first recruits, mostly Druids disillusioned with the Cenarion Circle's ways, joined the Hawktotem quickly, and were sent out to all the Tauren villages that a Shield was rising. One such recruit, and one of the oldest recruited by Hranu, was a Druid named Yorrow. Upon returning to Bloodhoof Village, he found Azalee, his mate. The two were reunited in many hugs and kisses, much love created on the lake as when he returned. After such romance, however, Hranu named Azalee the first Seer of the Tribe. While she would come and go, other powerful seers would rise. Hranu and Azalee parted ways. Hranu went in the capital of the Tauren - Thunder Bluff, and issued a Call to War. His voice bellowed amongst the gathered Tauren. The details of his Call, are the following: "Do you remember a time where the Tauren were at war? Where we took up arms against an enemy that hated us so much that it had one singular purpose – To merely destroy us. I remember that time. The Centaur. The Quillboar. We did not bring this upon ourselves. But we needed help in defeat these enemies, and in our darkest hour, help came. Orcs. Trolls. The Horde. I remember it well. Do you, Shu'halo? We have a debt to pay to the Horde, Shu'halo. They gave us our ancestral grounds back. They gave us a home, and now they help us defend it. They help our people, our posts, help us gain a stable government and place among their Horde. How should we repay this debt? Some of it we have. We helped them gain access to the Wyverns, to the Stonetalon Peaks. We helped them fight back the Legion, we paid them in rivers of blood and sweat. But it is not enough. How can it be? We owe them one hundred times over. We have defeated the Lich King, but now an enemy presents itself among the Horde. The Alliance. We have been called, Shu'halo, to war. Shall we answer this call, or not? The Hawktotem will. Who am I? I am Hranu. Hranu Ghostpaw Hawktotem, eldest of the Hawktotem siblings, and Chieftain of the Hawktotem Tribe. I will lead my Tribe into this War against the Alliance – and any who wish to join me may. Why? Because we have a debt to pay, and I intend to pay it three hundred times over. " And so began the Hawktotem Tribe becoming a Shield of the Shu'halo, and joining the Horde in its War against the Alliance. Many Shu'halo, both young and old joined the Hawktotem. All Tribes, from former Grimtotem, to Ragetotem, to Skychaser, to Stonehoof joined the Tribe. The only requirements were to give your life if asked, for the Shu'halo. Hawktotem Law The Hawktotem have their own law they abide by inside the Tribe. This is mostly enacted by the Chieftain, and the Law is currently bare bones. Do not mistake this as a 'UR UNNER ARREST' kind of thing. This is strictly within the Tribe. 1. Respect - The Hawktotem Tribesman shall show respect to superiour ranks, elders, and other races, no matter if the respect is not given. If respect is not given, the Tribesman will stifle his or herself, and alert a Champion, Seer, or the Chieftain. 2. Defense - The Hawktotem Tribe is a Shield -- Therefore, we go to settlements that are being attacked heavily by the Alliance, or other threats(Undead, Elemental, etc.). If a Hawktotem slacks on this duty, this obligation, severe punishment shall be held. 3. No Hawktotem shall strike down a member of the Horde, unless the Chieftain commands it. If attacked, the Hawktotem will do his or her best to incapacitate and bring the attacker to justice -- Either Hawktotem Justice, or local justice. 4. The Hawktotem will house and take care of any ally that comes on the footstep of the Hawktotem's base. They shall be healed, fed, clothed, and made comfortable. 5. Enemies that have surrendered in combat to the Hawktotem shall be forced to lay down their weapons, and leave them on the ground. They will be allowed to leave, take their dead, and no prisoners of war shall be taken if the enemy has surrender. 6. Prisoners of War - PoWs can and will be taken given the chance. The PoW shall not be tortured, however, they will be restrained and brought to a nearby place where they can be held. The PoWs must not be mistreated. They must be stripped over their armor and weapons, and be placed under watch. If the PoWs are uncooperative, then they may be incapacitated. 7. Necromancy - Restrictions on necromancy are in place. Death Knights of the Hawktotem must acknowledge that they are the opposite of what the Tauren revere. They must always work towards the betterment of the People, and thus, necromancy is out of the question when not in a battle setting. The practice of necromancy outside of the battle setting includes most Death Knight abilities. Penalty for breaking a Law: '''The penalty for breaking a Hawktotem law can vary. Depending on who the officer is, it generally consists of lecture, guard duty, or menial labor. Unless the Chieftain is giving the punishment. The Chieftain, if he deems the breaking of the law severe enough, will resort to Lashing. The number of lashes is determined, again, by the severity of the crime.﻿ Ranks of the Tribe '''Trial Pending - You have just joined the Tribe. Congratulations to you! What do you have to do, you may ask? Read the rules. Initiate - You have taken your very first steps into the tribe, well done. This is a place of new beginnings. As all things, you must prove yourself ready. Here is where you will take your first leap into the Tribe, this is where you shall begin your story within our Tribe. Everyone starts somewhere and everyone starts here. With all new things that any begin, you must take your beginning here. Tribesman - You have proven yourself a member of our family. You have proven that you have what it takes to bear the tabard of the Hawktotem. You have shown us that you are what the Hawktotem needs. You have taken your steps down your beginning path, into the arms of our family. As much as you have proven though, you can always do more than what you are told. Sunwalkers - To any who call upon the Light of An'she and have proven yourself beyond that of any ordinary Tribesmen, this is where you shall be. To be a sunwalker is many things. One thing particularly though, you are a beacon of hope to all. If one closes their eyes they can still feel the warmth of the sun upon them. Just as with sunwalker, in times of darkness or light, all shall always see and feel the hope that we bring them. To guide them in any ways we can, to fight for our freedom. To be all we can be, to bestow the light of An'she where it need be. Mistwalkers - To those who call upon the ancestors, the elements or even the spirits of the wilds, if you have proven yourself more than an ordinary tribesmen, this is where you shall be. You are the spiritual guiders of the tribe. You bring them closer to all that we believe. Whether you speak with the ancestors of old, are the elements, or hold a sway of nature itself, you bring the tribe closer to the Earthmother and all she believes. You are our guide, regardless of time. Brave - Those without magical capabilities that are beyond the rank of tribesmen shall be placed here. Even without magic you have just as much might. In combat you are on the front lines, taking blows and delivering our defense. You, as your name implies, brave. In times of strife you remain our example. You are strong in times when all seems to slip and fall. You wield many weapons. Sword and shield or even bow or gun. Your spirit is your strength. It fuels the battles we will face. Honor Guard - Honor Guards are the veterans of our Tribe. They have excelled at nearly everything they do. They have fought at our side for many of times. They are those who deserve some of the highest of honors. They are the Officer's assistants. They help plan events, may plan there own. They are those who all may look up to. Honor Guard must swear an Oath in order to become the rank. Tribe Champion - The officer rank. You help keep the peace, and are the Elders among the tribe. You help the seer(s) and Chieftain with tasks that need to be done. You plan and coordinate events, you may lead during events. You have proven yourself beyond anything anyone may have thought. Seer - Only 3 seer's can be active at a time. One the Chieftain handpicks, which is the Elder seer, and the two the Elder seer picks. The seers will often help guide the Chieftain in his decisions. Showing him the multiple aspects and paths that may or may not be immediately seen. They are healers of the tribe. Any who seek wisdom should speak with them. Chieftain - The Leader of the Hawktotem Tribe. He makes all of the decisions. He leads the tribe through everything. Whether it be in battle, or whether it be something as a meeting. He is Hranu Hawktotem, Chieftain of the Hawktotem. Joining the Tribe Joining the Hawktotem Tribe is pretty simple. First, you contact an officer. As of 6/29/2011, they are: Guild Leader: Hranu Senior Administrator/Second in command: Teodorie Officers: Pakhu, Raktas, Bithip, Thovex, Zalayn, Eiyon, Bolvan, Orharqwa They can answer anything questions you have about the Tribe or Tauren Lore. Just ask any of your questions. They will then, after you finish asking your questions, direct you to our website to fill out an application. The application takes anywhere from 20 minutes to an hour. We use the application to understand how enthusiastic you are about joining the guild, and how much effort you're willing to put in. Our website is currently: hawktotem.proboards.com What are you looking for? *Activitiy - We want to see progression. We want to see character story, level, PvP, or PvE progression. We don't expect you to be on every day, but we would surely like you to be on every day. *Literate and grammatical correctness - This is a big one. We want you to strive to use good grammar as much as possible during your time in the Hawktotem. *Good attitude - We've recruited real jerks, but we want you to have a good attitude. We have kicked a lot of jerks in our time, and will not hesitate to kick other jerks, too. *Tauren - We only accept Tauren. No exceptions. Other races can hang around us and we'll invite you to our events, but you cannot have the tag above your head if you are not a Tauren. *Level 20 for Paladins, Priests, Warriors, Hunters, Druids, and Shaman. *Level 62 for Death Knights Category:Horde Guild Category:Tauren Category:RPPvP Category:Hawktotem Tribe